In the Snow
by Coldpaws
Summary: An alternate decision in TF:P episode 7 "Scrapheap". Optimus and Arcee want to survive the arctic temperatures, and decide a quick interface is the way to do it. Originally written for the lj kink meme. One-shot.


**Continuity**: Transformers: Prime, during episode 7 "Scrapheap"**  
><strong>

**Chars:** Optimus Prime, Arcee

**Rating:** Mature/X**  
><strong>

**Warnings**: This was originally written as a response to a prompt on the transformers kink meme on livejournal. This piece contains explicit 'sticky' sex between two consenting adults, and hence the mature rating.

The prompt can be found at (sans spaces): http:/ community. livejournal. com/tfanonkink/3587. html?thread=5489923#t5489923

Quote: "In ep. 7, Optimus and Arcee huddle down together in the snow to insulate themselves against the cold. The handholding is adorable and all, but I'd love to read a scene where they get it on."

**In the Snow**

"Arcee, wake up." The blue bike lifted her head slightly, bringing a hand to her face.

"Just, resting my eyes."

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we remain alive," Optimus said, his deep voice grave with the reality of the situation.

"What do you suggest?" Arcee asked. She buried her face back in her knees, trying to keep the howling wind from her unprotected face. "Sometimes, big guy, I really wish _I_ had one of those masks," she muttered to herself.

Optimus was worried. It was obvious that Arcee, with her smaller engine and overall size, was succumbing to the temperatures much faster than he was. They just needed to buy more time for Ratchet to fix whatever was wrong with the groundbridge back at base...And without communications, they had no way of knowing just how long that would be.

"Arcee, to conserve heat, we should minimize our surface area exposed to the elements," Optimus said, "if you came over here, we would also share the energy of our engines between us, rather than let it disperse to the snow." Arcee blinked at him from her huddle, and as he waited for her response his anxiety only grew.

"Yeah, I gotcha," she finally said, as she stiffly began to crawl closer over the snowbank. Optimus reached out and pulled her the rest of the way when she got within arm's reach. Ice, condensed and frozen on her armor, crackled under his grip. She settled with her back to his front, and after Optimus scooted the both of them further into the lee of the cliff they were using for shelter, he wrapped his arms around her smaller form.

They stayed that way for some time, the thrum of their engines combining with the whistling of the wind over the landscape. Optimus occasionally asked a question, to which Arcee responded quietly, but as the minutes passed he was forced to jostle her or tighten his grip just to get a response. He was realizing this wouldn't be enough if Ratchet were to take much longer.

"What a way to get snuffed...after all the battles, this is how our sparks finally go out," came Arcee's morose voice.

"Do not lose faith yet, Arcee. But if this is the end," Optimus paused, "It has been an honor serving with you, and a great comfort having you here now to face this with me." Arcee shifted in his grip, and slender fingers into his own stiff hand.

"You know, Prime, there's still one way we could get a bit of a workout, maybe get our engines going, without having to leave our, _ha_, shelter." Arcee murmured. Arcee ground her aft, so conveniently positioned, against his pelvis.

"I too had considered that, but didn't want to..."

"What, pressure me? Don't be an idiot. I wanna live, but even if we don't make it, there's worse ways to die than fraggin' you." Arcee slowly led his hand down between her tucked up thighs, to her own interfacing panel.

"Let me assure you, Arcee, that I share the sentiment." Optimus gripped her closer still with the arm around her chest, and began tracing a finger around her panel with the other. She ground back against him, and he deliberately revved his engine into the next gear.

"Hate to say it, Optimus, but I think the deed is gonna have to be quick and dirty if we want to keep our spikes from turning to, what did Raph call them? Popsicles."

"Don't retract your panel yet," he rumbled, before he nibbled on a winglet. "If we wait until just before the end, it should be much more enjoyable for both of us, although I fear you'll have to do without much preparation."

"I'm sure I can handle you, big guy, if you rev me up proper beforehand." Arcee, to repay the favor, worked an arm back behind her to tease at his own panel. The reach was difficult, he could tell, so he shifted their positions so she was lower against his thighs. He continued to stroke her panel, and he heard her own engine whine up a notch.

"Not one for talk in the snowbank, huh?" Arcee teased as she slipped fingers in between his armor, tweaking just right at the sensitive wires underneath.

"I hate to admit it's been a while," he joked, and her chuckle brought a smile to his face.

"Oh please, like you and Ratch don't get it on when all the kids, and I include Bee and Bulkhead in that, have gone to bed. Don't try to keep secrets from the scout." The last sentence had been much breathier than their earlier banter, and also much more alert.

"I _meant_ since I was with someone of your...unique build," as he finished the compliment, he splayed his free hand over her entire abdomen. "The difference in scale is certainly helping to stoke my furnace." He vented just a touch of that heat over her back.

"Ooh," Arcee moaned at the heat. A shiver ran through her, from her winglets down to her pedes, and with their frames pressed so close together Optimus felt the whole thing. Arcee then took his hand and guided it around to the back, just below her aft.

"Alright, big guy, I'm gonna let you stretch me out just a bit before the real action. Ready?"

"More than ready, Arcee," he replied, and he just barely heard the click as she opened her panel. He quickly inserted a finger, and she hissed at the temperature. He brought the hand still in front down to play with her spike, but was surprised to discover the panel still in place...ah, clever trick.

"Should I be surprised one of my soldiers has a modification like this?" He said.

"Don't ask where I picked it up, but, ooh," she grunted as he forced another two fingers inside, "let me tell you, boss, it's come in handy plenty of times." He stroked the panel in front of her spike regardless, and tried to work as quickly as possible to stretch her valve enough to handle him. They were both warming up some, but the cold temperatures made it difficult for her to relax and for the lubricant to work. Even with this preparation it would be a tight fit. She grabbed onto his armor and ground against him as he worked, and it was a struggle to keep his own panel from releasing his painfully engorged spike.

"Boss, you better frag me now, or..." Arce trailed off breathlessly.

"Or?" He repeated.

"Or else!" She pinched a nearly numb sensory line in his arm, and he knew she was as ready to go as he was.

"I'm going to try and be quick, so don't be surprised..." he warned, right before he let his panel retract and his spike extend between them. The chill made him wince, but he still managed to lift Arcee with one hand and position himself with the other, just before he plunged himself into her waiting warm valve. Arcee let out a gasp, but merely gripped his armor tighter as he worked himself in deeper. By Primus it was a tight fit, but after several moments he'd buried himself to the deepest possible.

"Well?" Arcee gasped,wriggling against him.

"Would it not be prudent to -"

"Popsicle, remember boss?" Arcee grit out, and that was when he noticed she had finally also allowed her own spike to extend. His own valve was quickly chilling, the lubricant freezing just like any other surface liquid, and he resolutely ignored the sensation in favor of the tight heat surrounding his spike.

He made sure he had a good grip on her smaller frame, one arm around her chest and hand to her hip. He considered transferring one hand to play with her spike, but she was already working herself, so he got down to business.

Optimus pulled back from her slowly, not very far, before pushing back in. She grunted.

"Let's pick it up, Optimus." Quick and dirty, he reminded himself. He set a steady pace, short fast thrusts.

At first there was a fair amount of resistance, and Arcee had to hold back grunts of discomfort, but soon enough the discomfort disappeared under the swell of pleasure. Optimus was more than large enough to hit the sensor cluster near the back of her valve with every thrust, and she complimented his rhythm with pulls on her own smaller spike.

"Optimus, I'm close, I'm," Arcee convulsed against him as her overload coursed through her. He watched as her transfluid arced in front of them to land in the snow, picking up his pace. He too was nearing completion.

His own overload swept through him almost unexpectedly, but even as the pleasure fritzed his vision he resisted the programming that urged him to thrust as hard and deep as possible. His hips clanged against her aft in jerky restraint. He came down, spent, and curled up around the bike to keep as much of the warmth in as possible. Arcee was nearly limp in his arms, though she had apparently tucked away her spike from the cold. They huddled like that in the afterglow, still connected, for several moments.

"While it was wonderful to share that with you," Optimus murmured, "I do want to cover my valve, and I'm afraid I _don't_ possess double-doored interfacing equipment."

"Oh, sure, show a girl a good time and then flee right when it gets intimate," Arcee said, but she did reach down and help his softening spike tuck back away. He slid his cover over his equipment with a sigh of relief.

Some time passed, the stars shifting overhead, and though they were warmed by their activities the energy nevertheless slowly dissipated. Optimus almost thought to repeat the process, but a quick glance at his own energy levels told him it would be futile.

And then a light broke through the arctic night, reflecting off the snow and blinding optics adjusted to the dark. Optimus quickly reset them, only to realize just what the light was.

"Arcee. Arcee!" He shook the bike out of her stupor. "Ratchet sent the groundbridge! Come, up!"

"Boss?" Optimus rolled and climbed laboriously to his pedes, pulling the smaller figure with him. The bike managed to get her own pedes under herself, and together the two staggered towards the light and warmth of home.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>AN: So, that's all folks! Still one of the better episodes of the show in my opinion, and even better with some survival sex thrown in, if I do say so myself.


End file.
